


Bonding

by ByunCandy_ParkLoey



Category: Chanbaek - Fandom, EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chanbaek Smut, Chanyeol is cute and lost, Cheating but not between chanbaek, Fingering, Gay Sex, M/M, Power Bottom Baekhyun, Riding, Rimming, blonde baekhyun, chanbaek porn, mentions of pussy, so much filth I’m sorry I had a mental breakdown, spitting, submissive Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByunCandy_ParkLoey/pseuds/ByunCandy_ParkLoey
Summary: Chanyeol’s girlfriend wants him to bond with her scary older brother Baekhyun and so she tricks him into a sleepover and locks him in a room with Baekhyun all night.Baekhyun makes sure they bond perfectly.After all bonding is meant to be an intimate act...
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 113





	Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Um so I had a mental breakdown at 5AM and wrote so much filth for no goddamn reason okay enjoy the trash ✌🏻
> 
> Oh and im toooo tired to check for typos sorry 🥺😭

"B-Baekhyun what if she hears u— argh fuck"

Baekhyun flicks Chanyeol's nipple with his fingers. 

Baekhyun loves the sight in front of him. Chanyeol splayed under him like a buffet all for him to devour.

"If you keep your filthy mouth shut she'll never hear us" Baekhyun says pinching his nipple and twisting, earning a loud moan from him.

Chanyeol has no idea how he's ended up naked under his girlfriends brother. She invited him for a sleep over before locking him in the big bedroom with Baekhyun saying she wanted him to “bond” with her brother.

At first Baekhyun was just as pissed as him if not more but soon he got bored and found that there were other ways to have fun. 

Torturing Chanyeol.

The boy reminded Baekhhun of a lost puppy looking so cute and lost.

"If you can't keep quiet I'll have to quiten you myself" Baekhyun moves back off the bed unbuckling his belt letting his tight jeans fall to the floor.

He takes his cock out into his hand lazily stroking, eyes hooded as he watches Chanyeol splayed out naked.

"Come here puppy" he curls his finger urging him to come off the bed.

"Open up pup" 

Chanyeol falls to his knees and grabs Baekhyun's ass and thighs bracing himself, he slowly and hesitantly grabs the length in his hand stroking it up and down continuously feeling the pushing veins against his palm.

"I said open up Yeol" Baekhyun snarls grabbing his head and pushing his face towards his length.

Opening up he slowly licks from the base to tip, feeling the heaviness on his tongue, the salty taste of Baekhyun on his taste buds.

Swirling his tongue into the slit, he earned a deep moan and hands digging into his hair grasping tightly.

"Stop teasing puppy or I'll hurt you" he breathes shakily, pulling his hair tighter in warning as he dragged his wet tongue from the shaft to the head.

And then he placed his mouth around the tip, sucking sloppily on the head tasting the beads of precum, drool leaking down his chin onto his bare chest.

Baekhyun almost cums from just Chanyeol sucking the head and swirling his tongue deep into his slit.

Grabbing his hair tightly he yanks his head back off of himself, leaning down he places his lips to the shell of his ear "I said stop teasing before I lose it and suck like the cockslut you are puppy"

Chanyeol gulps nodding, he places the head of his cock back in his mouth before slowly taking the whole length into his mouth fully , his mouth stretches from the thickness but he keeps going until the head of his cock touches the back of his throat.

"Fuck" Baekhyun moans shakily feeling the warm wetness all around him, feeling the delirious way Chanyeol’s throat constricted around his length while he adjusted to the size.

Relaxing a little Chanyeol moves up and down slowly bobbing his head, slurping at the cock and lapping up more thick streams of precum leaking from his throbbing dick.

It's messy and so sloppy, saliva drools down everywhere as Chanyeol repeatedly takes the dick down into his mouth gagging a few times when Baekhyun thrusts deep and hard into the back of his esophagus unable to control himself.

It's so obscene to look up and see Baekhyun half lidded eyes pupils blown staring down at him with lust and mouth rounded, with his hands deep into his hair while he sucks him off as steady as possible.

Tracing every vein with his tongue he feels his own cock hanging heavy between his legs as he kneels on the floor before the blonde. 

He craves friction so bad. He's never felt so aroused over a man- hell he's straight but now here he is with his girlfriends older brothers cock deep down his throat with his own hard on between his legs.

As he slurps and sucks licking at the thickness he can almost feel himself edging close to his own climax untouched. He fondles and massages Baekhyun's balls earning a deep groan of satisfaction.

"Fuck....fuck..Hold still pup" Baekhyun loses all control and places both hands on his head grip unforgiving, he pulls out until only the head is left in his mouth and then he suddenly without warning snaps his hips, cockhead hitting deep into the back of his throat and it burns and hurts yet he gets off of hearing Baekhyun moan so obscenely and thrust faster into his mouth.

He gags as his throat constricts around him multiple times, tears brim his eyes and saliva drools down his chin uncontrollably. He is an absolute crying and gagging mess and all for his girlfriends older brother.

"Fuck Chanyeol, your mouth....ngh...so warm....I'm gonna cum"

His pace fastens and he thrusts his hips deeper and deeper until Chanyeols lips make contact with his pelvis multiple times and then he comes undone with one last push, thick ropes of white spurt down his throat and mouth.

Baekhyun lazily pushes in and out slowly a few more times milking himself into his mouth before pulling out completely. Cum spills out of Chanyeol's mouth and down his chin as he tries to swallow as much as he can.  
The taste is foul yet sweet at the same time and he can’t help but wonder if the sweetness is from Baekhyun.

"Get back on the bed Yeol" Baekhyun pulls his shirt off and kicks his jeans away.

Chanyeol ogles him as he sits on the bed waiting for him.

His eyes rake down his body, broad shoulders, slim waist and wide hips and he thinks he's never seen someone so beautiful in his whole life even his girlfriends hips aren't this beautiful and curvy.

And then his eyes fall onto his thighs, he only now realises just how juicy and plump those thighs are and he gulps when he realises Baekhyun's been watching him practically eye rape him.

"Like what you see Puppy?? It's all for you tonight, do whatever you want"

He places his legs on either side of the taller, settling himself on his lap. Chanyeol gasps when he feels his throbbing erection settle against Baekhyun's.

Baekhyun grinds his own cock against the tallers sighing a little at the friction.

"Your hard again...?" Chanyeol asks in disbelief.

"Of course I am pup, how else are you gonna fuck me and make me cum"

His pace builds up, grinding down faster, hands holding Chanyeol's large shoulders and then he stops, just when Chanyeol's about to cum.

He lets out a whine in frustration, almost tearing up wanting his release, he can feel the heaviness in his balls,

Baekhyun lifts himself off and places himself on the bed on his back, spreading his legs.

"Come here puppy" 

Chanyeol crawls closer, resting his elbows on either sides of him settling between his legs, looking down at him and feeling in awe at the sight of his beauty.

Moving down he licks at the small mole just above Baekhyun's pink plump lips, then he licks his lower lips before pulling it between his teeth.

Baekhyun's hands come up around his broad shoulders holding tight, nails digging deep into his back as Chanyeol nips, licks and sucks at his bottom lip.

Baekhyun pulls his head down and pushes his lips against his and kisses him deeply, lips fighting for dominance.

The kiss deepens as Baekhyun opens his mouth and pushes his tongue deep into Chanyeol's mouth, exploring the wet cavern.

Their tongues fight for dominance, teeth clash as the kiss become sloppy and wet and Chanyeol unconsciously grinds himself down onto the blondes hip.

Baekhyun finally pulls back, a string of saliva attaches their lips and they both look at each other, pupils blown wide and lust lingering heavily in their gazes.

Chanyeol still seems shy so Baekhyun hooks his hands under his calves and pulls his legs back allowing Chanyeol a view of his tight pink hole, clenching and unclenching at nothing but air.

"Fuck my pussy Chanyeol, I know you want to" he places his hands on his cheeks spreading himself wider.

Chanyeol gulps looking down at the Puckering hole gaze trailing, the plump thighs, pink nipples, pink lips and then his face.

He decides he wants to do more than just fuck his pussy.

Pushing Baekhyun's hands away shyly he pulls his legs and places his heavy thighs onto his shoulders.

It feels so profane to have his girlfriends brother spread out like this so open in front of him. He wants to do badly taste Baekhyun everywhere, he’s had a taste of his cock, his mouth and now....

Baekhyun thinks he's gonna blow him again, but then he lets out a gasp when hot air blows onto his hole.

Chanyeol brings himself closer, his breathing shallow, it feels so lewd and intimate to be up this close and then buries his face into his cheeks, grabbing, squeezing and slapping them.

He runs his tongue over the puckered area, licking and sucking at the rim. He pushes his tongue in slowly feeling the tightness around his muscle, licking along the velvety walls, feeling his walls constrict around his tongue.

He fastens his movements, tongue moving in and out faster, tongue fucking him, sucking his rim so harshly, the boys rim ends up puffy and swollen from just being tongue fucked.

Baekhyun writhes and struggles under him as his body is folded almost in half, his ass and hips lifted off the bed, thighs around Chanyeol's neck tightening and locking him in place as he eats him out. 

Chanyeol revels in the fact that he's got the man who was dominating him just mere moments ago a moaning mess under him.

"Fuck..Chanyeol fuck you eat me so good, just like that"

He jolts when Chanyeol's tongue reaches a certain spot.

Pushing at his head Baekhyun sits up a little.

"Fuck me now, before i cum. The lube is in the draw"

Chanyeol gets the lube and just stares at it unsure of what to do.

"I-I don't know how this works, I've only had S-Sex with girls be—"

"Shut up puppy don't talk about who you've had sex with and you haven’t because frankly I don't fucking care" he says venom laced in his voice a clear warning.

"I'll show you how, here" his voice suddenly softens.

Holding Chanyeol's hand he pours the lube onto Chanyeol's long thick fingers and he almost drools at the size of them, so big and perfect just for him.

His slicks up the boys fingers and then gently guides his hand down to his hole with his one slender fingers. Grabbing Chanyeol's fingers he rubs the tips at his entrance moaning at the feel of them swirling around.

Then he urges him to push his middle finger in.

"Are you sure Baekhyun?" It feels really...Um...tight?" The taller asks reluctantly considering how tight he had been around his tongue he doesn't want to hurt him.

"That's why we have lube, now stop teasing me pup and finger me" he pushes Chanyeol's finger in himself.

It slips in and he slowly but reluctantly pushes it in all the way to his knuckle before pulling back out a little and pushing in again, then he builds a rythm pushing in and out slowly feeling how Baekhyun's pussy sucks him in so tight and perfectly.

"Fuck.....add another finger Yeol" he flicks Chanyeol's nipples with his slender fingers, rolling the buds between his fingers.

They both let out a deep moan together as Chanyeol adds two fingers together and Baekhyun plays with his erect nipples.

"Baekhyun...stopngh...please s-she might...hear us....ngh"

"Good I want her to know who it is that has you on your knees, keep going Puppy it feels great" 

They both let moans and words slip out until Chanyeol's four fingers knuckle deep in thrusting in and out, teeth nipping at his milky and plump thighs leaving dark marks all over, he sucks and bites the skin into his mouth like his life depends on it.

He curls his fingers as an experiment and Baekhyun jolts suddenly because his bundle of nerves have finally been found.

"Thats enough, fuck me now pup" He pushes at his head.

Taking his fingers out Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun suddenly feeling unsure, his girlfriend is in the room right at the end of the corridor and here he is about to fuck her brother.

"M-Maybe..." he begins then trails off.

"Maybe what Chanyeol?" The blondes voice hardens "Maybe what?"

"M-Maybe we shouldn't do this" he gulps out nervously.

"I let you suck my cock, I let you eat me out, I let you finger and you now you want to back out?" Baekhyun raises his eyebrows at him anger and irritation clear in his voice.

"Not everyone gets to do all of those things to me Chanyeol" he runs his hand down his chest and onto his abdomen.

"Not everyone is so lucky Chanyeol, I don't bottom for just anyone either, your lucky your ass is a virgin and I'm going easy on you"

Baekhyun quickly flips them over settling himself now on top of a very scared looking Chanyeol.

He licks at the skin on his collar bone before biting down harshly, earning a loud whimper from the taller boy.

"Otherwise I'd have fucked you raw by now"

He moves his lips down, peppering kisses down his chest, pulling a nipple into his mouth and sucking before biting down harshly earning another whimper.

"Scream Chanyeol, let her hear you, let her know who owns you puppy"

He moves his lips back up kissing and licking all the way up to his jaw and leaving hickeys, all the past his jaw before taking his lobe into his mouth. He sucks and nibbles at it before biting down harshly and pulls off with a smirk when Chanyeol lets out a loud sob from the pain.

He stops over his lips hovering above them.

"Your so lucky Chanyeol that your my sisters boyfriend or I would've made sure that you wouldn't be able to walk for a week, oh I can imagine just how tight you are down there"

He licks his lips and bites down onto his bottom lip earning another cry and tears fill Chanyeol's eyes.

"Don't cry pup, now be a good boy while I ride you"

Bringing his own slender fingers to his entrance, he pumps them in and out a few times. Taking them out he brings them to Chanyeol’s mouth.

“Suck” Chanyeol parts his mouth allowing the long delicate fingers in and he sucks them like his life depends on it, licking every finger with his tongue, swirling it around and tasting Baekhyun in his mouth.

“Good boy” he breathes and pulls his fingers out of his mouth.

Baekhyun lifted himself up, positioning himself over Chanyeol’s cock and held him steady with one hand around the base and one hand on his abdomen.

Ever so slowly he lowered himself onto Chanyeol’s heavy and thick cock, lowering himself bit by bit adjusting to the size taking it all the way in until he was seated with his cheeks seated against his thighs.

“Fuck” he breathed out slowly, chest heaving at the feeling of being so stretched out and full that even the burn from being stretched feels so good.

“Your fucking big puppy”

He rolls his hips once slowly just feeling him and they both moan loudly at the movement, so loud that his girlfriend could probably hear them.

Baekhyun rests his hands onto the tallers chest, leaning forward and rolls his hips again this time continuously.

The friction feels amazing and they both spit out curses and moans unable to hold back anymore.

Chanyeol moans and his breathing becomes uneven feeling himself against Baekhyun’s s wall which feel so soft, hot and slick wrapped tightly around him. The sensation has him trembling.

Baekhyun clenched around him suddenly teasing him and he let out a choked sound his hands grabbing his thighs and squeezing probably leaving bruises against the milky skin.

He started slowly lifting himself before dropping back down at an infuriating pace.

Chanyeol’s hands rubbed along his thighs and grabbed his hips pulling him down harder wanting more and letting out a moan when Baekhyun scraped his nails against his chest.

“Nah ah, I’m riding you, be a good puppy and stay still unless I say so” Baekhyun runs his hands over the red scratches he’s just made.

Grabbing his hands off of his hips he pushes them back against the bed pinning them there.

“I choose the pace”

He slowed down even further, only slightly lifting his hips before dropping them back down, moaning loudly everytime when he felt pleasure at a certain spot.

Chanyeol was now squirming begging for release, his back arched and his head tipping back.

“Chanyeol babe?! Baekhyunnie Oppa?!”

Chanyeol stiffened at the sound of a knock and his girlfriends voice.

“Is everything okay? You guys better not be pranking me into opening the door, I’m not letting you guys out until tomorrow morning, you need to get along, for me”

“Oh we’re getting along quite well” Baekhyun replies loudly, hands still pinning Chanyeol’s.

“Wouldn’t you say Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun leaned down to kiss his neck softly. still moving ever so slowly but increasing his pace now.

“Go on” he murmurs against the column of his neck softly nipping at the skin “Tell her we’re doing great puppy”

“B-Babe we’re fngh-fine” As soon as Chanyeol says ‘babe’ Baekhyun lifts himself up and drops back down harshly, now moving at fast pace, his hands still pinning him down. He licks and nips and the tallers nipples, rolling them around on his tongue. 

He peppers kisses over his chest harshly biting down on places as Chanyeol tries to talk to his girlfriend.

“Are you sure? Why are you out of breath?”

“I’m teaching your boyfriend how to work out, don’t worry he’s doing great” Baekhyuns pace speeds up even further and Chanyeol gives up trying to supress his moans.

He moans shamelessly, lifting his hips to meet halfway with Baekhyun’s and he doesn’t stop him, Chanyeol can feel the tightening in his lower belly a delicious feeling and he knows he’s going to cum any minute now and then Baekhyun drops down and stops.

His ass flushed against his thighs, chest heaving from all the humping. Baekhyun takes his eyes over Chanyeol’s flushed body.

“Baekhyun p-please stop teasing I-I can’t anymore please” tears of frustration leak through his eyes and roll onto the bed.

Completely still against his thighs Baekhyun looked at him.

“Beg” he purred his eyes glinting “Beg for it Chanyeol, I want to hear you beg”

Chanyeol gulped, turning his head to the side, trying to hide his face in the pillow unable to bring himself to beg.

But Baekhyuns hand clamped down onto his jaw and turned his head back towards him, bringing his face closer.

“I said beg for it puppy” he spat into Chanyeol’s mouth and closed it with his fingers urging him to swallow.

“Baekhyun jus— I’m gonna pass out” he swallows and looks at him cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. But Baekhyun just stared and waited his grip tightening around his jaw.

Chanyeol closed his eyes out of embarrassment and pain, wanting this to be over and wanting his release.

Open your eyes Chanyeol, look at me puppy and beg for it or I’ll get up and go to sleep”

Baekhyun clenches around the cock inside him feeling it throb and Chanyeol let out aloud gasp.

“Chanyeol?!! Are you sure your okay?! My brother isn’t beating you up is he? Baekhyun oppa don’t threaten him with your hapkido sk—“

“Shut up!” Baekhyun yells towards the door loudly, out of anger and frustration and she stops talking.

His scorching gaze finds Chanyeol’s giving him one last chance.

“Fine I—“

“Please, please, please Baekhyun please just move, do anything please It hurts please” he rushed out feeling his heart beating against his ribcage.

feeling triumphant Baekhyun smirks down at him.

“Chanyeol?! Babe oh my god, that’s it I’m going to get the key, I can’t believe you oppa, threatening my boyfriend when I just wanted you guys to be friends.

“They both pay no attention to the girl screaming outside too lost in eachother.

With that said Baekhyun lifts his hips up and drops himself back down, hips rocking faster as he bounces on Chanyeol’s cock.

The way his cock drags against his walls had him digging his nails deep into Chanyeol’s wrists earning deep moans from the taller.

Rocking his hips Baekhyun leaned down and  
captured Chanyeol’s lips between his own for a rushed sloppy kiss.

Chanyeol parted his mouth as Baekhyun slipped his tongue him tasting his mouth once again.

With needy sounds their mouths moulded together, Baekhyun let go of Chanyeol’s arms to steady himself, his hands braced against his chest as he bounced on top him pace not faltering.

Both of their moans were now muffled by their mouths pressed against eachother hungrily, sloppy and desperate.

When Baekhyun pulled back he saw the swollen lips of the boy and smirked rubbing his thumb over them.

He straightened up and angled himself better where Chanyeol’s cold would hit his prostate dead on.

He moaned feeling a jolt of pleasure so strong every time he dropped down onto his cock and it hit his prostate.

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyuns pace beginning to slow again but this time it wasn’t to tease but because he was getting tired, Chanyeol could tell, there was streaks of sweat trickling down his bare chest and temples. 

So daringly he grabbed his ass in both hands squeezing before lifting him up and holding him place.

Then he snapped his hips and thrusted up into his hole.

“Fuck, that’s so good puppy” Baekhyun moaned wantonly his hands now gripping Chanyeol’s thighs to brace himself as Chanyeol fucked into him mercilessly thrusting hard and hitting his prostate perfectly.

“I’m coming babe hang in there I won’t let him hurt you” they both could no longer hear anything or anyone except the sound of their moans, the sound of skin slapping against eachother and lewd noises of Chanyeol’s cock sliding in and Baekhyun’s pussy.

They failed to hear the door click open just as Baekhyun brought Chanyeol’s hand over to his cock urging him to jerk him off, and he did grabbing and pumping the cock in his fist while continuously thrusting into his tight hole.

“I can’t believe you oppa why...........what the fuck are you two doing?!” His sister practically screams at the sight Infront of her.

Her boyfriend completely bare fucking his cock deep into her brothers naked body.

“This is so disgusting what the fu—your both men this is so d-

“Get out before I kick you out myself” Baekhyun moaned before turning his head harshly towards her and urging Chanyeol to move again since he stopped, letting go of his length too.

“You wanted us to bond, so we’re bonding” he smirked at her before pulling Chanyeols head  
In for a kiss, their tongues fighting sloppily.

“I-I’m telling mom and dad” with that she runs out crying.

“Don’t stop puppy it feels so good I’m gonna cum soon” Baekhyun drinks in the sight of Chanyeol under him, eyes now squeezed shut indicating he’s going to cum soon, lips parted in pleasure.

He whimpered every time Chanyeol thrust deep into him eliciting moans.  
The sight of Chanyeol so blissed out as he fucked into him turned him on even more and he moaned at the view before fucking himself down again and meeting Chanyeol’s hips halfway.

The muscles in thighs were burning and aching but he was so so close to coming and the hard length inside of him felt so impossibly good, filling him up and stretching him open.

Chanyeol began bucking up into him his pace faltering as he neared his release.

“Baekhyun I-I oh shit—I’m gonna—more I need more” he dug his fingers deep into Baekhyun’s waist arching his back slightly still meeting him halfway.

“Hmm are you gonna cum puppy? Should I finally let you Cum Chanyeol?” Baekhyun teased him again slowing down his pace and pressing his hand against his hips pushing him down, slightly caressing the skin there.

“I-please Baekhyun please” he sobbed “I need to” he gasped out trying to compose himself but failing miserably, he was losing himself to sensations he’s never felt before in his life.

Baekhyun sped up again even faster this time, throwing his head back and fucking himself down onto Chanyeol's thick length. Wrapping Chanyeols hand around his own leaking cock again he let him pump him in time with every bounce. 

He moaned and rolled his hips, swiveling them to grind down hard each time Chanyeol's cock filled him and hit his prostate. 

Chanyeol thrusted up again daringly, meeting him halfway, and this time, Baekhyun didn't stop him.

“Baekhyun I—it feels so goo—you feel so good” Chanyeol managed to say through his clenched teeth.

"Yeah? You like that pup?" Baekhyun growled but his voice was now shaking slightly, strained with desperation.

"So big" Baekhyun choked out, and his hands moved to grasp Chanyeol’s shoulders nails digging deep, pushing him down harder and meeting every thrust. “Such a good boy” he breathed out.

“Fuck Chanyeol, I love this, your cock is so perfect for me puppy” Baekhyun groaned. 

He worked himself down strong and rapidly, as pleasured noises fell from both of their lips. 

Chanyeol thrusted up from underneath him pressing into his prostate so perfectly each time.

"That's it puppy, so fucking good."

“B-Baekhyun I think I-I’m close" Chanyeol whimpered out. 

His eyebrows were drawn together in pleasure, he was biting his lips hard enough to draw blood.

"Come on puppy, come for me" Baekhyun panted on top him. “Come for me like a good boy Chanyeol”

They moved together frantically, pace hurried and desperate as they both chased their orgasms.

Chanyeol came first at Baekhyun’s request crying out his name desperately and spilling deep inside him. 

The hot spurts of cum against his walls, combined with Chanyeol’s hand still pumping his cock was enough to have Baekhyun cumming soon after shooting across Chanyeol's stomach and chest with a loud groan.

He rode out his high grinding slowly on Chanyeol's softening cock until they were both whining from oversensitivity.

Baekhyun’s thighs trembled and were shaking as he lifted himself off and collapsed next to Chanyeol on the bed. 

The post-orgasm haze left them both spaced out for a few moments and then Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol pressing their bodies closer.

“I-my girlfriend shit” Chanyeol tries to pull away but Baekhyun pulls him back in.

“We’re not done bonding just yet Chanyeol”


End file.
